New kids in Elmore
by StrawberryGem
Summary: Two new kids arrive in Elmore, twins to be exact. They move in with Mr Robinson for the next six months and make very odd but interesting friends and maybe even more along the way?


**Amazing world of Gumball and Dawrin**

 **New kids in Elmore**

 **Rating: K+ for slight comic violence and mild language**

 **Genre: Frienship, Humour, Romance, Adventure.**

 **Summary: Two new kids arrive in Elmore, twins to be exact. They move in with Mr Robinson for the next six months and make very odd but interesting friends and maybe even more along the way?**

 **Summary for Chapter: The twins move in with Mr Robinson and get acquainted with Gumball and Dawrin.**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** New Twins in Elmore**

* * *

Two pairs of dirty trainers scruffled over the sidewalk of Elmore Town, nearing the row of houses that glinted in the setting sun. That setting sun, oddly smiled down at them and gave a small wink. Which caused the girl out of the pair to grab her brother's hoodie string.

"Hey hey," She tried to get his attention. Her scruffy pale yellow tail wagging behind her excitedly. "The sun just winked at me! The SUN."

The boy just rolled his colbat coloured eyes in annoyance. "Sure it did."

"No I'm serious! I saw it! I swear." She said persistently, groaning when the sun disappeared into the night and her brother didn't even look down at her. "You're such a grumpy grandpa."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

She stuck out her tongue childishly. "You don't make any sense. " She retorted.

He continued to ignore her poor attempts at insulting him and stopped suddenly, causing his sister—who had a firm hold of the back of his hoodie—to tumble straight into him from behind.

"Hey! What the heck man?!" She glared up at him.

"Ah," Was all he said.

" 'Ah' what?" She furrowed her eyebrows at him in confusion.

"I think this is it." He said and nodded his head towards the neat looking grass with stone pathway that led up to a two storey house.

"How'd you know?" She asked, picking up a little buttercup on the edge of the lawn and twiddling it in her palm.

"I can see our Great Uncle standing in what I think is the kitchen." He replied before adding. "He doesn't look pleased."

Not even minutes later, Mr Robinson appeared outside and near to exploding from anger. "Do you have ANY idea what time it is?!"

They both shook their heads quickly afraid to anger him even more.

"IT'S NEARLY NINE O' CLOCK!" The girl covered her tall yellow ears with her hands and cringed. The boy grimaced and looked down.

"We didn't plan on being late..." He mumbled out.

"Oh reaaaallly? Then explain to me, what happened?" They could tell their Uncle was trying his hardest not to lash out.

The girl uncovered her ears and twiddled her thumbs together nervously, looking sideways to avoid his peircing gaze that made her feel extremely guilty and more than a little scared.

"We said goodbye to Mum and Dad, they left us with our Nanny, Reine, at Twelve o'clock I think? Then we took a plane to Elmore and arrived at Two Thirty in the afternoon. We _were_ going to go to your house straight away. But then!" She paused dramatically, causing her brother to sigh. "I was hungry. So went out to eat. And then, we went to the arcade because it looked really cool and um yeah. Then finally I thought you wouldn't mind if we uhhh..." She trailed off when she saw her brother desperately shaking his head not to continue.

He paused when he saw that his Great uncle had caught him in the act and cleared his throat. "It's nothing, continue." He shrugged his shoulders.

Now the girl looked very sheepish. "We um, ah you know. You know what? I'm really tired can we talk about this tomorrow?" She faked probably the most unconvincing yawn to ever exist.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Mr Robinson growled out.

The girl gulped and looked down, her pale blonde hair falling over her eyes. "We...it wasn't our fault! I thought it would be cool to try on some roller skates, but then I accidentally knocked over the shelf, then the next shelf...and the next. The toy store manager gave us a fine." She said rather quickly.

Her uncle breathed out deeply to keep his composure. "How much was the fine?"

She mumbled something out quietly, keeping her head bowed down.

"What?"

"...$10.000"

Mr Robinson froze. "$10.000" He said to himself, and then again, and again. He said it until his eye looked like it was going pop off any second and his skin was a scary scarlet red.

"YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE."

—

And that is how the twins ended up having to weed his garden and polish his car for the next six months. But when the girl—Hazel—thought about it, it could have been much worse.

"Seriously Hazel." The boy out of the twins sighed irritably as he forced a weed out of the mud. "Couldn't you have just kept your mouth zipped?"

Hazel pouted and crossed her mud covered arms across her chest in defence. "Hey! I couldn't have not answered him. He would have found out on way or the other." She shrugged and went back to pulling up a particularly strong weed.

"If you hadn't been so determined on riding those skates, this wouldn't have happened to begin with!" He snapped at her angrily.

Hazel gasped and glared at him, silently saying ' _Oh it is on._ ' She stood up from her crouched position. "You didn't tell me not to! You're always boasting about how you're the more mature one Harrison!" She placed her hands on her hips, smudging her denim shorts with mud.

"Well for once I thought you would be smart and make your own decisions!" He shouted, standing up as well and smirking at how much taller he was than her.

She growled and grabbed a fistful of mud, spraying it at him. He gasped and glared at her fiercely.

Then they engaged in a very intense mud battle.

Meanwhile...

A blue cat boy and his best friend, a golden fish stepped out into their backyard.

They frowned in sync as they heard battle cries and shouting. Wondering out further into their yard, they peeked over the fence and into Mr Robinson's yard.

They gaped at what they saw.

Two pale yellow wolf kids battling it out with mud. The boy, had dirty blonde hair that spiked upwards and colbat blue eyes. He was wearing baggy brown shorts and a now dirty white top. The girl, had pale yellow—instead of dirty—blonde hair that sweeped to the side of her face and blazing green eyes. She was noticeably smaller than the boy but still just as or even more violent.

The cat boy coughed nervously, hoping to catch their attention. "Um hey?"

The twins froze. Hazel was just about to smudge her brother's cheek with mud and Harrison was pulling at her hair. They slowly turned in a creepy twin way and looked at the boys.

"Oh, hey?" Hazel chuckled out. Harrison let go of her and she tumbled to the floor. She let out a yelp and glared up at him from the muddy ground. He just smirked, which irked her even more.

Realising the boys were still there, Harrioson straightened up and reluctantly helped Hazel to her feet.

"So..." Hazel looked at the boys, tilting her head ever so slightly. "Its nice weather today right?"

The fish was the first to speak up. "Hello! I'm Dawrin." He smiled adorably at them. "I didn't know Mr Robinson had more children." Hazel blushed slightly and shifted. "Oh no. He's our great uncle." She explained, shuddering along with Harrison at the thought of being Mr Robinson's children. Poor Rocky.

"I'm Gumball. It's also nice to meet you I guess." The cat boy spoke up. "Nice to have some new neighbors."

"I'm Hazel and this is Harrison." She introduced herself and her brother—who glared at her.

"I can introduce myself thank you." He swatted at the back of her head. She whimpered and pouted up at him.

Gumball and Dawrin laughed out loud. "Heh, you guys are pretty funny." Gumball commented.

The twins blushed sheepishly.

Maybe staying in Elmore for a while could turn out alright. Maybe more than alright.


End file.
